Modern communication terminals may include a plurality of subscriber identity modules. Accordingly, a mobile originated communication service may be initiated by a mobile terminal using one of a plurality of subscriber identity modules and, accordingly, one of a plurality of communication networks or radio cells. Efficient approaches to select a subscriber identity module for a reliable and sustainable communication service are desirable.